I Heard It Through the Grapevine
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: Supercat Hogwarts Teachers AU (but Carter and Winn are students. Because they are.)
The Hogwarts Grapevine was infamous. It took less than a day for most gossip to circulate – sometimes even only two hours, when it was hard gossip. But like ever school-wide chat chain, it had its favourite conversation. The Hogwarts Grapevine? The totally-real-romance between Headmistress Grant and Flying Instructor, Miss Danvers. The origin of their friendship – see: oblivious couple-ness – was unknown, but Scott said that India was told by Georgina who was told by Lacey, that Ericka from Slytherin had overheard Professor Smythe – Miss Danvers' mortal enemy among the faculty – bitching about 'that stupid, stuck-up little _soith_ ' – Ruaridh from Hufflepuff whispered that it was Irish for 'bitch' – and how Grant was protecting her, and " _I bet pretty-in-pink is sleeping with her_."

So of course, that made people start to actually pay attention to their relationship – and the young witches and wizards all agreed that Headmistress Grant and Miss Danvers were portraying the standard signs of Unresolved Sexual Tension. The older, wiser and more-experienced People Watcher students said that Headmistress Grant was obviously aware of it all, but Miss Danvers was either oblivious or in denial. In any case, the entire school population, including Headmistress Grant's own son, shipped them, though they were careful to hide their feelings around the professors – _especially_ Professor Olsen.

He and Miss Danvers were apparently thinking on becoming a 'thing'. The students made faces at the thought, and thanked Merlin when Auror Lane came to take over from Professor In-Ze, when she went away to have her baby, unfortunately taking Professor Danvers – their Transfiguration professor and Miss Danvers' sister, the main reason for the title deferential – with her, leaving her post to be temporarily be retaken by Professor J'onzz, who had retired a couple of years before. Auror Lane was awesome, in the rightful opinion of the student body, and the best part? She shipped the Headmistress and Flying Instructor too.

Most people found it hilarious to watch the Auror trying to set them up after their four-year-long dance, while also distracting Professor Olsen why she was at it.

But then came the day when Professor Lord asked Miss Danvers to try out his newest attempt at remixing the animagus potion, and Miss Danvers went _totally_ off the rails. People saw her show up in the Great Hall wearing her old Hit-Wizard robes, sneering and spitting out insults across the entire staff table – and when Professor Smythe spoke, Miss Danvers calmly, even _smugly_ , dare they say it, turned to Headmistress Grant on her immediate right and told _everyone_ how she was sleeping with seventh year prefect, Winslow Schott Junior.

A few hours after the incident, at lunch-time, Headmistress Grant shakily announced that Miss Danvers was in St Mungos until further notice, and that her cousin – and very famous Quidditch player – Kal El would be taking over her post as Flying Instructor, and that the newest addition to the staff table – taking up Professor Smythe's place – was their new Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vasquez, recommended personally by Professor Danvers.

It was three months before the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open on the last day of term, revealing Miss Danvers in a plain red dress and muggle cardigan in blue, wearing her famous red boots, unlike the day that Professor Lord's potion had affected her. The collective body of the hall were silent, before Miss Danvers slowly walked up to the staff table, meeting Headmistress Grant's eyes, before the elder witch came around the table and took her hands tightly.

"My Kara-" many students spasmed and had metaphorical heart-attacks, because it was never Kara, or even Miss Danvers. Headmistress Grant called her _Keira_ – always, never anything other, unlike with _everyone_ else, "-never do that again."

"Never," Miss Danvers shook her head frantically, before dropping Headmistress Grant's hands and instead taking her face, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

There was a single second of silence before Auror Lane yelled, "FINALLY!" And then there were shouts of agreement, and wolf-whistles, as people clapped and celebrated.

Because, honestly – they'd been waiting _forever_ for this moment.

* * *

And up on the podium, with her hands on Cat's cheeks and their lips pressed together, Kara couldn't help but agree.


End file.
